


Pesadelo

by TrisPond



Series: Contos de Miraculous - Segunda Temporada [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s02 Le Marchand de Sable | Sandboy, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Ladybug nunca esperou que um dos maiores medos de Chat Noir tivesse a ver com liberdade.





	Pesadelo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552457) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond)



Já tinham passado alguns dias desde o ataque de Sandboy, mas Marinette não conseguia esquecer nada do que acontecera. Tudo tinha sido tão assustador, não de uma forma que ela estava acostumada.  Ainda bem que Chat Noir conseguiu manter os poderes dele.

Agora, ela estava patrulhando com Chat Noir e ela sabia que ela devia ficar calada, mas não podia. Os pensamentos dela estavam muito inquietos.

“Chat, qual foi o seu pesadelo?” Ladybug perguntou curiosa. O que poderia ser pior para um super-herói do que não ter poderes? Bem, isso se você não fosse Oliver Queen, que estava em outra categoria de incrível.

“Como assim?”

“Eu sei que não é só eu sendo cruel com você. Tem que ter outra coisa, algo pior que isso” ela tentou explicar sem tocar no fato que ela mesma tinha experienciado outro pesadelo também.

“Bem...” Chat Noir hesitou. Ele estava um pouco envergonhado do pesadelo e Ladybug sempre dizia para não divulgar nada pessoal, mas de qualquer jeito aquela era sua lady. “Meu outro pesadelo era ter minha liberdade tirada de mim” ele admitia. Não acrescentou que isso já acontecia bastante na vida dele em doses menores.

Ela olhou para ele, surpresa. Não era como se ela não soubesse que Chat Noir fosse um cara profundo, mas ele era tão extrovertido e relaxado que ela nunca poderia suspeitar que ele fosse ter um medo tão sério. Por que aquele era o medo dele? Ele era a última pessoa que ela esperaria saber o que era ser qualquer coisa que não livre.

“Por que você… isso?” ela perguntou, pela primeira vez com medo do que dizer a ele. Ela não sabia se estava se metendo em algo pessoal, não só que fosse capaz de fazer com que ela descobrisse quem ele era, mas que o fizesse desconfortável. Ela não o forçaria a falar.

“Eu amo minha família… Mas algumas horas eles pensam que o melhor para mim é me controlar” ele parecia triste enquanto falava. Ela não estava acostumada a vê-lo desse jeito e sentiu uma dor dentro de si.

“Sinto muito, Kitty” ela disse, e então o abraçou.

Ele congelou por um segundo, chocado demais, mas depois retribuiu. Era bom ser tocado por alguém que queria apenas ter certeza que ele estava bem.

“Não tem problema” ele mentiu. Algumas horas, ele queria ser qualquer outra pessoa que não Adrien Agreste.

“Eu nunca vou te controlar” ela prometeu, o segundo firmemente. Ele não merecia sofrer, nem um pouco.

“Eu sei, my lady” ele sorriu, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver. Esses momentos que o faziam lembrar porque ele a amava.


End file.
